Rack and Ruin
Rack and Ruin—dubbed the "tri-gatling twins" by the few who have seen them—are two mysterious beings who came out of nowhere to briefly aid the Rogues in fending off attacking Cyndicate forces. Based on the general design of their armor and the seemingly-standard Eagle dropship they use as transport, it is apparent that they are members of the Eagle tribe, though Rack has implied that their race is debatable. They behave as if they are in perfect sync with each other, often alternating their speech so perfectly that it could easily be assumed they rehearse. To top it off, their voices are exactly the same: quiet and raspy. If you weren't looking, it'd be impossible to tell which one spoke. Personality Based off what has been seen thus far, not much can be said about Rack and Ruin's personality other than that they lack it almost completely. They regard everything with a severe lack of interest, including their own safety. However, it is obvious that they do little more than carry out their orders, and that they believe and take interest in whatever their superior believes and takes interest in. At the end of the day, it's hard to not dismiss them as mere robots. Appearance Rack and Ruin share the exact same appearance just as they share their voice. Not even an inch of their true selves can be seen from anywhere on them, as they are entirely clad in pitch-black angular armor. Even the visors on their full head-encasing helmets are completely black and opaque, offering no view of their faces or even beaks, which the helmets were clearly designed to accommodate. Around the edges of their visors, they have painted jagged teeth for no obvious purpose other than cheap aesthetic. They have no wings, though two stumpy protrusions in their back armor explain that they used to. For some twisted reason, that part of the armor is sloppily painted a dark red, which was allowed to dribble all the way down their backs to give the illusion that their wings were crudely amputated... which they probably were. They are exceptionally large, standing at about 8.5 feet tall and weighing almost a ton. Unfortunately, this bulk makes them quite slow and cumbersome, though it is unknown if their slow movement is simply choice or indeed an impairment. Tools and Weaponry What the twins lack in speed and agility, they make up for with sheer firepower. Neither of them has ever been seen using anything other than their personal weapons: the tri-gatling guns, two unique, massive, underslung beasts that have three rotating sets—arranged in a triangular formation—of six barrels each. The sets rev up and spin extremely fast, giving them an astounding rate of fire at 18 rounds per second (6 per second per set) for extensive periods of time. As far as anyone knows, they've never yet had to reload. The rounds themselves are individually superheated, making them incredibly effective not only against infantry, but against heavy artillery as well. Their power source is unknown, being unaffected by Voltchar's electric surges and having no access port for Chi. The material of the casing itself is also unknown. Their bulky armor is their primary means of defense, and it does a good job of acting as such. Like their weapons, the armor has been able to deflect massive bursts of electricity, withstand falling from the sky, and shrug off explosives, proving that it is both highly durable and not conductive in the slightest. Weaponized Chi also ricochets off it like light on a mirror, leaving not even a scratch behind. They've also been able to superheat it, being able to soften solid metal enough so that they could effortlessly bend it. This probably explains their escape from being frozen at the Scorpions HQ. Like their weapons, the armor is not made of any recognizable material found yet in the Land of Chima. To top off their known abilities, they are able to remotely control their "normal" dropship. History Next to nothing is known about Rack and Ruin's past. They only appeared sparingly at first, but later began to become more problematic than was initially believed. They were first seen at the Rogues HQ, where they helped defend the Rogues against the Cyndicate attack. Rack and Ruin disappeared for a short while afterwards, only to show up again at the Scorpions HQ with the "peaceful" intent of simply talking to Cynderklaw. They repeatedly mocked the Cyndicate and its affiliated tribes, and Cynderklaw ultimately ordered his entire local army to attack them. The twins opted to leave, using their tri-gatlings to efficiently carve a destructive path through the Cyndicate forces. However, they were ultimately captured when a cryo-bomb was dropped on them, freezing them in place. Interestingly, they weren't frozen past their armor, but the thick ice kept them from moving. They were dragged off, and weren't seen for a while. ...That is, until they showed up at the HQ of the newly-revived Mammoths, crashing the Mammoths' meeting with the other new tribes and offering their own alliance with the Mammoth queen, Maulice. She accepted, and Rack and Ruin left to assassinate Gorilla leader Gon Yet'r. Said leader quickly escaped and left to contact Commander Jai of the Eagles, who claimed that the twins disappeared and were listed as MIA (missing in action) after their initial deployment at the Rogue HQ. He also claimed that they gave themselves the name of "Rack and Ruin", having only been an experimental heavy-squad to begin with. After much self-inflicted damage to their base and drawing the attention of the Cyndicate, the Gorillas finally succeeded in capturing the twins. They were taken to the Mammoths HQ, where their captor, Gortphiik, decided to separate them. He left Rack with the Mammoths, unsuspecting of their alliance, and took Ruin to the Lions to answer for his crimes. Notes Interestingly, Rack and Ruin appear to refer to Jai as "the boss" and not professionally as "Commander Jai". Category:Fan Characters